Jealousy
by SpookyClaire
Summary: [WARNING!:Spoilers for ‘Skin’] Dean was awake when the creature talked to Sam about him in the sewers. [hey, i DO like reviews! so please review! tell me how to improve!] CHAPTER 3[well...4] IS UP!
1. Dean

Title: Jealousy

Summery: Spoilers for 'Skin' Dean was awake when the creature talked to Sam about him.

* * *

Dean blinked a few times, he saw dark. At first he thought he was blind, but then he realized he was covered by something…and tied down.

'What the hell?' he thought

Then it all came back, the skinwalker, the Chinese guy, the crowbar…

He was about to call out, but then he heard voices.

"Where is he? Where's Dean?"

"I wouldn't be worried about him. I'd be worried about you."

It was Sam!…And…him?

"Where is he?" His brother persisted

"You don't really wanna know."

What was he talking about? He was right here! Dean wanted to call out but, curiosity crept inside of him and he decided to hear what they would say.

"I swear, the more I learn about you and your family…I thought _I_ came from a bad backaround."

"What do you mean learn?"

There was a pause.

"He's sure got issues with you…you got to go to collage, he had to stay home. I mean _I_ had to stay home. With dad."

Dean froze, what was this thing saying about him? He wasn't him! Dean was him! Dean wanted to scream…but he couldn't.

"You don't think I had dreams of my own? But dad needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where. Is. My. Brother." Sam spoke slowly

"_I am_ your brother."

There was silence.

Dean couldn't breath.

This…this _thing_ knew all about him. His thoughts, his dreams…oh god…

Now Sam knew too…

But…but maybe Sam wouldn't think it was true? Huh? Maybe…maybe, maybe, maybe…

Oh who was Dean kidding? It was the truth; all the truth and Sam probably knew it.

Oh god…ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod…

Dean wanted to cry.

But he never cried.

And he wasn't about to know.

This was bullshit. Pure bullshit.

And Dean _hated_ it.

Then he heard Sam whisper

"Damnit…" 

Dean decided to speak

"That-" he coughed "that better be you Sam and not that freak!"

"Dean!" he heard his brother call, relief in his voice.

The 2 went off talking about what they thought this thing was.

Dean broke free of his bonds and ran to Sam.

Dean looked at Sam…

And just with that one look, Dean knew that Sam knew.

Sam knew it was all true. Ever last bit of it.

Dean was waiting for the comment about it.

But Sam said nothing.

He didn't mention one word of it.

And Dean knew he was doing it purposely.

Dean couldn't have been more thankful for that.

The two ran down the sewer tunnels…

Like none of that had just happened, like this was some regular gig.

But it wasn't.

The truth had been reveled.

And they both knew it.

* * *

THE END!

Woo! Aint that the sh!t? It sucked right? It was awesome right? PLEASE REVIEW!

X.xSpookyx.X


	2. AN

00

Omigod, I'm laughing my ass off over here! I accidentally put this story in the Spanish section! LMAO! I'm sorry guys! I'll fix that now!

Sorry Again!

Please Review!

X.xSpookyx.X

Oh! And do you guys want me to make one from Sam's POV? or not?


	3. Sam

Title: Jealousy

Summery: Spoilers for 'Skin' Dean was awake when the creature talked to Sam about him.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes… 

'Oh Christ it smells!' was the first thing that came to mind, then he realized he was tied down 'What the fuc-'

* * *

Wakey, Wakey Sammie." Someone said as they slapped him lightly on the cheek. 

It was…

Dean?

No wait…no. It wasn't Dean. It was his _imposter_.

The think walked out of his line of vision

"Where is he? Where's Dean?"

"I wouldn't be worried about him. I'd be worried about you."

He walked back into his line of vision.

'Dude…this is fcuked up.' His mind screamed

"Where is he?" He persisted

"You don't really wanna know."

Sam froze. 'What the fcuk did that mean?'

"I swear, the more I learn about you and your family…I thought _I_ came from a bad backaround."

Learn? What the fcuk did that mean?

"What do you mean _learn_?"

Sam watched him for a minute. He put his hand to his head, as if he was thinking to hard…as if he had a migraine or something like that…

"He's sure got issues with you…"

'What?'

"You got to go to collage, he had to stay home. I mean _I_ had to stay home. With dad."

Sam looked at this imposter. Anger burned in his cheeks, who the hell did this guy think he was? Dean? He got right in Sam's face.

"You don't think I had dreams of my own? But dad needed me…where the hell were you?"

"Where. Is. My. Brother." He spoke slowly

"_I am_ your brother."

It pulled a sheet over Sam's face.

* * *

There was silence.

* * *

Sam couldn't breath. 

Was it true? Did this thing really know?

Or was it just a load of bullshit?

Is that what dean really thought? Oh god…ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod…

Sam tried to clear his thoughts. 

'Just get out of here Sam. Then you can find Dean, the _real_ dean.'

His bonds were too tight.

"Damnit…" he swore angrily 

"That-" cough "that better be you Sam and not that freak!"

"Dean!" he called to his brother, relief in his voice.

After a few moments of talking Dean appeared next to him and began to un-do his bonds.

* * *

Sam didn't mention one word of it. 

He was doing it purposely.

He knew that…that if it were true…Dean would tell him himself…

Right?

* * *

The two ran down the sewer tunnels… 

Like none of that had just happened, like this was some regular gig.

But it wasn't.

The truth had been reveled.

And they both knew it.

* * *

THE END! 

Aww! I love it! It's so cute! Haha—just review please!

X.xSpookyx.X


	4. Normal

Chap 3

--

"Dean?" Sam asked turning down the radio so he could speak to his brother without yelling.

"Hmm?"

"Um... I... . are you really mad at me?"

Dean looked at Sam confused "Huh? Sammy, what you been smokin'?" he asked jokingly, but he knew exactly what Sam was talking about...

That night.

In the sewers.

The words that were said... it's just... how could you forget?

"_Dean_..."

"Yea, yea Sammy... I—no. I could never be mad at you." Sam looked at Dean for a moment, expecting more. Dean bit his lip, then went on "I—it's just...so hard...ya know? Working so hard, trying to make someone proud, and they never even realize how hard you're working...they never even acknowledge that you bust your ass for them every day...they don't even seem to care..." he paused for a minute, pressing his palms into the steering wheel. "It's just—I-I missed you Sammy. You're my _brother_. My—my...other half. It's like I'm not Dean without you... and when you left... Dad—it's just like—he just...stopped.caring...like he—he didn't care that he had another son...I—" Dean paused "oh god, why am I even saying this." He sighed out.

Sam looked at his brother shocked. 'No, Dad hates me, he loves Dean…' he thought to himself "Dean...I—I…"

"Sammy…don't. Let me finish, I mean I started getting all mushy, at least let me finish this shit." He sighed, pulled over and stopped the car. He didn't even look at Sam. He just looked at the wheel, he sighed and started again "You have _no_ idea how much I envied you for leaving like you did. For being able to step up to dad like that and…just say… _no._" he lifted his head and looked up at the empty road "I know that-I know that you probably didn't think I wanted to leave, which in some sense, I didn't. But…I dunno…when did my life become so girly and dramatic?" he asked with a small laugh

Sam was biting his lip. Did Dean really feel this way? Why had Sam never guessed it.

"Dean…the whole time I was at college I-I couldn't stop thinking of you. I mean, were you dead? Hurt? In a ditch somewhere? I never knew, and I felt so guilty for leaving. And I tried so hard to…to forget. But I _couldn't_, I mean, you're my _brother_. I missed you, _I love you_. When-when I heard what that thing was saying it was just—like having all my fears thrown into my face. Like everything I had been thinking about and worrying about had come to light. And it was just such—a revelation, such a feeling that told me, I needed to fix this, I needed to re-start. I needed not to have left…"

"Sam, no. It was good that you left. Not that I didn't miss you, dad too. But it was good, you should've gotten away, gotten a life of your own. I shouldn't have held you back. My life-"

"Our life." Sam corrected

Dean looked at his little brother, he smiled and looked at him for a moment.

"I—all I can say now is, I guess, I'm just glad you came with me Sam." Dean said quietly

Sam smiled at his brother, and the two hugged, actually hugged.

They pulled back and smiled. Dean pulled the car into drive and pulled back onto the street.

Sam wondered if things would get back to normal soon, or if they would walk on egg shells around eachother, what would happen?

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by:

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"If you ever tell anyone we had a chick flick moment I will fucking kill you." Dean said simply

Sam laughed. Yup, he wouldn't have to worry about things getting back to normal around here!

--

Yea, it wasn't my best work, but please review anyway!


End file.
